


Of Gods and Men

by shadowphantomness



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Dubious Morality, Gen, Light is sexy without trying to be, M/M, Magnificent Bastard, Manipulative Dumbledore, Overprotective Mikami, Pettigrew should not bully children on the subway, Snape is so done with this, gray and grey morality, or at least he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphantomness/pseuds/shadowphantomness
Summary: Mikami foils the Death Eaters in Japan. Light takes an interest in the Magical World. What does Harry think of all this, much less Dumbledore, Voldemort and Snape? Light x Mikami





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

I’ve seen my share of Harry Potter/Death Note crossovers, and while a  
few of them were interesting, the majority of them were 

I’ve seen my share of Harry Potter/Death Note crossovers, and while a few of them were interesting, the majority of them were OOC. Also, in the interest of introducing Mikami to the Wizarding World, I’ve decided to write my own.

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Title: Of Gods and Men 

Author: Shadow/Phantomness

Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Light/Mikami

Warnings: AU. Crossover with Harry Potter.  
Timeline: For HP, I think this takes place during OOTP, and pre-January 28th Showdown with Near for Death Note. Mikami has the Death Note, and Ryuk is still tailing him while the Japanese Task Force have Light’s (Rem’s) notebook. 

Chapter 1

 

Mikami Teru was perusing his newspaper, as he was wont to do every morning on his way to work, when a commotion startled him. Two men wearing fantastic white masks and flowing black capes, holding sticks – sticks! Of all things, looked like they were tormenting a schoolboy. As he watched, one man waved his stick and a jet of yellow light shot out. The boy gave a cry of pain.

The prosecutor frowned. Although he normally paid little attention to the others while riding the subway, such blatant abuse he could not ignore.

Glancing in their direction, he noticed as the child managed to pry the mask off one of the men, revealing a mousy-looking man with bulging eyes and pale hair.

Ryuk cackled from behind him. Mikami flipped open to a blank page in his Death Note, hastily scribbling in the name above the man’s head. Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew seemed not to have noticed that he was in mortal peril. The boy was just an ordinary-looking Japanese schoolboy, perhaps five or six years old. He was crying while the other man laughed.

“Finish him off, Wormtail! We’ve no time for these Muggles! After all, we still have to find this ‘Kira’ our Lord sent us here for!”

“Y-Yes.” The mousy man squeaked, raising his stick. However, he suddenly crumpled forwards, clutching at his heart.

The other man stared. “What? Aurors here?” With a growl, he vanished with a popping noise.

Mikami cursed underneath his breath, wondering what the hell was going on.

He would have to inform Kira.

 

He had just sent a text message off to Takada’s phone, arranging for her to tell Kira he desired a meeting, when several other people wearing robes, quite proper kimono actually, white ones with red sakura petals on the front in a stylized pattern – appeared.

“Damn! Using magic on a train full of Muggles! Only Death Eaters would be so careless!”

“Looks like they got away – Good Heavens!”

“It’s Peter Pettigrew!”

“But who killed him?” A woman spoke.

The leader, a man with grayish hair in a neat bun, shook his head. Mikami noticed that he alone was wearing what looked like a snakeskin vest over his robes. The kanji above his head spelled out his name clearly enough. Yamamoto Haruo. 

Interesting…

“Well, you know what to do.” Haruo said. “I’ve got to report to Dumbledore on this new development. The rest of you can take care of this.” With a pop, he vanished.

The dark-haired woman who had spoken earlier nodded, taking a polished stick of her own out of the robe. Her name was Tanaka Kahori.

She turned to the frightened boy, directed him into the care of another robed wizard – Kuroki Yoshio, who vanished.

The two other wizards, Sato Masao and Iwaka Jun, briskly began walking down the length of the train, and as they approached each passenger, would mutter something that sounded like ‘Oblivious’.

Mikami watched the passengers turning glassy-eyed with alarm, and as Kuroki Yoshio neared him, she frowned.

“Did you see something?”

Mikami nodded.

“Oh! Well then…” She conferred for a moment with Sato, before nodding. 

“I’m afraid we’ll have to take you in for questioning, sir.”

“It is fine with me.” Mikami said quietly. Behind him, Ryuk chortled in amusement.

_Well, well… I didn’t think we’d be running into Wizards. Humans are so amusing! I’ll be sure to tell Light about this later!_

Sato gave him a kindly smile, took his arm, and then suddenly, they were in a dark space and pressure bombarded him from all directions, and he bit down a gasp of pain and surprise.

When the darkness had cleared away, he was standing in a beautifully polished front foyer. Men and women in the same white kimonos were rushing around. The prosecutor was led down a hallway lined with beautiful Sakura blossoms, blooming beautifully despite the fact that it was currently mid-November, and into a small room.

The man waiting there was tanned, slightly freckled, and clearly only half-Japanese. When he spoke, there was a slight accent, and as for his name…

Rodrigo Williams. Interesting.

“Please, take a seat.” The man gestured, and Mikami sat on the seat provided. The man smiled pleasantly, waving the stick in his hand, producing two cups of green tea, faintly steaming.

“You’re not in trouble. I’m sorry that this had to happen…” The man handed him one of the teacups, and Mikami nodded curtly, taking a sip.

It did not seem poisoned…

 

“You see,” Rodrigo said, steepling his fingers. “I’d like you to tell me what happened while you were in the subway compartment, no matter how strange it may seem.” 

Mikami shrugged, and then related his seeing of the two men, cloaked figures firing beams of light at the boy with sticks, how one of them had fallen over, and how the other had vanished. He did not, however, speak a word of this ‘Lord’ wishing to see Kira.

That would be up to his God to decide.

Rodrigo nodded, his expression darkening as Mikami described their cloaks and masks. Finally, the man stood.

“Thank you for your help, Mikami-san. But I’m afraid that we cannot let you walk out here with that knowledge. It would be quite a burden.” He raised his wand. “Oblivi-.”

“Stop!”

The woman that rushed in was Kahori, from earlier. She was brandishing what looked like a sheet of rice paper. 

“What?”

“He’s half-blood.” Kahori said excitedly. “His father was one of our best Aurors – died twenty-six years ago while on duty, good family. Mikami Masaaki.”

“Ah…” Rodrigo said. “Married a muggle, didn’t he? The boy being half-blood wouldn’t be enough to attend one of our institutions. I see. He’s a Squib, then?”

“Most likely.”

Mikami looked at them as they bickered back and fourth, but a few minutes later, he was politely escorted out and told to speak to no one about this.

The prosecutor did not intend to keep that promise. After all, he had no doubt Kira would be interested in this magical world.

 

End Chapter 

Completed 7/10/07

I’m assuming that Dumbledore has a few allies in Japan – hey, he _is_ a prominent Wizard! So if he were that well known… wouldn’t he have someone report odd occurrences there too?

Masaaki = “Correct Brightness”. Since Teru is ‘To shine’…

So… should I make Mikami and Light to join Dumbledore, or the Death Eaters? *Ponders* I don’t know!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pettigrew seemed not to have noticed that he was in mortal peril

The fanfic’s rating will probably go up later… 

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 2

 

Light received the message from Takada that night, and frowned. Why would Mikami suddenly demand a meeting? It wasn’t in character for the prosecutor, devout Kira follower that he was. Was this a trap?

After Takada had fallen asleep, Ryuk appeared before him. This startled him slightly, before he frowned.

“What is Mikami up to, Ryuk?”

_Something quite amusing, actually!_ The Shinigami cackled. _Did you know that there’s a Magical World out there?_

Light narrowed his eyes. This did not seem to be one of Ryuk’s tricks. “A Magical World?”

_Yes. From what I’ve gathered, there’s a war going on between the forces of good and evil._ Ryuk paused. _Mikami killed one of the evil ones, since they were tormenting a child, and was brought in to the Japanese Magical Government for questioning. In particular, it was discovered that he might possess magical abilities. Apparently his father was a Wizard of considerable skill._

“Hmm…” Light said thoughtfully. Magical abilities? If there were a way to keep him undetected as Kira, using magic… now that was a possibility.

The Death Note had already proved the existence of at least one type of magic, so Light did not want to discount others. Another weapon against Near and the SPK would be useful indeed.

“Very well. Tell Mikami I’ll meet with him… tonight.” Light said.

Ryuk nodded, as Light left the hotel, hailed a taxi, and headed off to find the Prosecutor.

 

Meanwhile, back in the Japan Magical Government Headquarters, Haruo and Kahori were chatting.

“It’s a shame about Mikami-san.” Haruo took another sip of his tea, and leaned back in his chair. “I knew his father. Good man. Pity he married a Muggle…”

Kahori frowned. The Japanese Magical Government was very strict about the Magical World. Because of overpopulation, only pureblooded children, children whose both parents were wizards and witches, were allowed to attend one of the three magical schools. Muggleborn students would never be allowed to attend. 

There were hardly any Muggleborn students though, so they did not bother with them. And though only purebloods were allowed, the schools were still packed to bursting. Miyagi’s Magical Academy for Young Ladies was out of the question, he was too old for Kosaka Kouen, and Mahoujin was full for the next sixteen years.

Haruo felt slightly sorry for the prosecutor, but he reasoned he was perfectly happy living as a Muggle, and put him out of his mind, reminiscence over.

 

The doorbell rang.

Mikami jumped to his feet, trying to calm his breathing. Had Kira come? Had he agreed to the meeting? Or was it some minor annoyance? Carefully, he peeked through the hole at the top of the door, seeing a handsome man with honey-golden hair.

Yagami Light…

There was no lifespan.

The prosecutor had to keep himself from hyperventilating as he carefully opened the door and ushered his visitor inside, Ryuk following like a shadow of death.

_I’ll leave you two to chat, then._ The Shinigami said with a leer.

 

“Kami…” Mikami breathed, earning an amused glance from Light as he settled himself on the sofa.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mikami.” Light said. “Now, Ryuk mentioned you have information for me?”

Mikami nodded eagerly. Without further ado, he told of everything that he had experienced – the full version of course.

Light frowned. So there was another group searching for him, men who wore black robes and white masks, possibly called ‘Death Eaters’.

This was more troublesome than he had anticipated.

 

The fact that Mikami might know magic was far more interesting – magic not related to the Death Note.

As Mikami thought, he wondered…

Could he have killed all those people, before he had gotten the Death Note? They had been accidents, and yet…

The ability to kill without a name _or_ face would be one worth learning indeed.

 

All the wizards he had seen seemed to rely on sticks. Perhaps if he wished to master these skills, he ought to acquire one as well.

Light smiled as he watched Mikami lost in thought. The older man was really quite handsome, and talented. And since he had the eyes, Mikami was very useful indeed. But if he managed to learn this magic as well, well…

Light would enjoy having such a useful tool with him.

 

He rose, and Mikami’s eyes widened as Light sat down next to him. 

“You have done well, Mikami.” Light spoke softly.

“K-Kami…”

“Indeed, you are my Chosen one.” With that, he leaned forwards and kissed him. 

For a moment, Mikami did nothing, frozen. Light waited, and finally, tentatively, he kissed back. Light smiled inwardly as they slid off the couch and onto the floor, hesitant caresses giving way to sweeping motions.

When Ryuk returned a few hours later, he found the two of them in the shower and a basket of apples in the kitchen. He wisely chose not to interfere.

Light knew how to make people fall in love with him so easily…

 

Yes, Light thought, watching as Mikami slept, Mikami was _very_ useful. He was certainly more talented than Misa had been, and better in bed than Takada.

He thought he would be keeping Mikami for a while.

Now if only he knew when those Wizards would strike next… 

End Chapter

Completed 7/10/07

Yeah, I made the Japanese very keen on blood purity. … That means maybe some of the Aurors are Death Eaters in disguise…

Mahoujin = Magic Square 

Mikami’s father is never mentioned, so he could have been a wizard!

Hope they weren’t too OOC…

One thing I’m still having trouble with – to give Mikami a wand or not? I can’t really imagine him waltzing into Ollivander’s, but not having one would be kind of dangerous? I’m thinking ebony with unicorn hair at the moment…

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 3

 

The next assault was not long in coming. Admittedly, it had taken a few days for the Death Eaters to get back to Britain, report to Voldemort, and get permission to come back to Japan with reinforcements. Only this time they weren’t quite looking for Kira.

They were looking for revenge.

 

Jugson had given them a good description of the man, and after spending several days looking through news reports, they had spotted Mikami. A bit of Imperio at his workplace had gotten his home address, and now, four of them were waiting outside his apartment.

It was time for a little payback.

Mikami was no fool. Ryuk had already warned him of the dangers awaiting him at home, and so, he was spending the night at Misa’s apartment. Misa had not been too overjoyed when Light had showed up at the door with a ‘friend’ in tow, but as he was an ardent Kira-supporter, she decided she could tolerate him for the time being.

The Death Eaters waited.

After several hours, Travers and Mulciber were both irritated, Jugson was practically asleep on his feet, and Malfoy was wondering why he had been put in charge of this operation. Of course it was good to have the Lord’s faith, but even so…

“Will he really come?”

The pop of incoming Apparation startled them, as a man wearing the white robes of a Japanese ministry official appeared.

Malfoy lowered his wand, recognizing the man. “Iwaka Jun.”

“Yes.” The man agreed. “I had wondered…”

“Wands down.” Malfoy nodded to his compatriots. “Jun is one of our Master’s loyal, though he wears not the colors. It was he who informed us of Kira’s presence in Japan.”

“You have any news on this… Teru Mikami?” Travers queried.

“Mikami Teru.” Jun corrected. “Yes. His father was Mikami Masaaki.”

“Half-blood?” Mulciber contributed.

“Quite.” Jun nodded. “He seems to be a Squib, however, so it should not be too much trouble.”

“No Squib could kill Pettigrew from yards away without Avada Kedavra.” Jugson growled.

Jun’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Ahh, you didn’t give him Veritaserum?”

“No, though I was quite sure he wasn’t lying. I am a passable Leglimens.” Jun spoke proudly. “But this is dire news indeed. He killed Pettigrew?”

“No flash of light, no incantation. But I saw his eyes. Those are definitely a killer’s eyes. So unless he knows how to cast wordless, wandless Avada Kedavra, without a flash of light-.” Jugson was cut off as Malfoy smirked.

 

“Ah, Jugson. Don’t you know?”

“Know what?”

“Aren’t we here to search for Kira?”

Jun goggled. “Mikami… could he be Kira?”

“Why did you not think it?”

“We were not sure how Pettigrew died… it seemed like he’d just overexerted himself. But it fits, it fits.” Jun mumbled. “Kira strives to create a perfect world by killing criminals… with heart attacks...”

“And no sign of Avada Kedavra?”

“None at all.”

“Interesting. So we have a potentially dangerous half-blood who is possibly Kira.” Travers concluded. “Now… where do we find him?”

There was silence for a few minutes, as the Death Eaters digested this information. What to do?

“Jun.”

“Yes?”

“Tell me,” Lucius said. “Does this Mikami Teru have a file at your Ministry?”

Jun frowned. “Just his birth certificate.”

“It will do. I’ll need you to bring it here to me.”

“… I can’t do that.” The man stammered. “We’re not allowed to remove them. There’s a charm…”

“So rule-abiding?” Mulciber sneered. “Perhaps…” He raised his wand, Crucio on the tip of his tongue.

“Wait.” Lucius frowned. “I have another plan. As long as we have a sample of his hair, we can…” He idly cast a freezing charm at what was presumably a Muggle’s primitive version of Sneakoscopes, before unlocking the door with a simple Alohomora and striding inside.

Inside, the house was quite neat and tidy. Purposefully moving for the bedroom, Lucius snatched up a hairbrush.

“Ahh… here we go…”

“What should we do now?” Travis asked, glancing around the Spartan furnishings with a look of distaste. It was so _muggle_.

“Might as well vent some frustration.” Jugson said, and proceeded to do just that. Moments later, they apparated to Mikami’s current location. 

 

Mikami was understandably startled when four masked men appeared in Misa’s apartment. Misa gave a shrill scream, as one of the men grabbed her with a leer.

“Well, well…”

The prosecutor’s mind went into overdrive. Since he couldn’t see their faces, his Death Note wouldn’t be very useful, and he hardly thought Ryuk would help him. 

“Now.” Lucius said, as Travers leered at the helpless Misa-Misa, “Do I have the honor of speaking to Kira?”

Mikami shook his head.

“Pity then.” The blonde man said. “I was so hoping you’d have some information for us.” He lifted his wand, smiling. “Cruci-.”

“Stupefy!” Another voice yelled, a wave of red light blasting the man as he fell forwards, stunned. Mikami stared, seeing more people crowding into the apartment. An old, grizzled man with an electric-blue eye and a scarred face, a young, grey-haired man in shabby robes, and a girl with bubblegum-pink hair had appeared, followed by Kahori, Rodrigo, and Haruo.

One of the masked men cursed and sent a wave of silver light winking at the group. They dodged, but the floor splintered and Mikami nearly lost his balance as the shockwaves ripped through the building.

For a few minutes, only various jumbled words rang through the air, but finally, the masked figures retreated, bringing Jun with them. His cover had been blown.

“Its not safe for you here any longer, laddie.” Mad-eye Moody said. Meanwhile, Tonks was attempting to revive Misa with little success. Finally, she shook her head.

“We’ll have to send her off to St. Mungo’s – not sure what she was hit with, but Ennervate isn’t working…”

“They’re getting bolder.” Moody growled. “Ye’d best come with us.”

“I’m not leaving without my boyfriend. He may be in danger too.” Mikami lied through the skin of his teeth, hoping that Kira would forgive this trespass later.

“Does he live here?”

Mikami nodded. “But he’s at work.”

“Well, we’ll let you go pick him up then. Lupin, if you would go with him?”

The shabbily dressed man nodded, following Mikami down to his car. Ryuk was still chuckling.

_Well, well. I think Light’s desire to see the Wizarding World won’t go unanswered after all…_

End Chapter

Completed 7/10/07

Light: … Well, I don’t think Mikami will be joining the Death Eaters

Phantomness: ^^

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note

I _like_ Team Kira. I hate Near. Near will not be showing up in the Wizarding World, though he may appear later in the fanfic. I haven’t decided yet.

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 4

 

Ryuk rasped out driving directions to the Japanese Task Force’s headquarters, and moments later, Mikami pulled up in front of the door.

_I’ll have to get Light. Doubt the others would appreciate your presence._

“You’re being oddly helpful, Ryuk.” Mikami said quietly. Lupin blinked, but saw nothing.

Was the man talking to himself? He sighed, cast a quick translation charm, and waited. Minutes later, a younger man, dressed sharply in a dark suit, came walking out. 

“Is this your friend?” Lupin asked, now in Japanese.

Mikami nodded.

Light got in the car, narrowed his eyes at Lupin, but said nothing. Moments later, all three of them vanished.

 

They reappeared in front of a small, grimy-looking street. Mikami wrinkled his nose, while Light glanced around. It was obviously not Japan – the air was chillier than it ought to have been, and the gray-haired young man smiled.

“I’m sorry about this.” He said. “We would not have brought you here under anything less than extreme circumstances.”

Mikami’s eyes narrowed, seeing two grimy buildings, one marked with the number eleven, and the other with thirteen. 

“Welcome to number twelve, Grimmaud place.”

Light tensed slightly as, before his eyes, a building seemed to rise out of the ground. So. This was more magic. Aside from a few shallow breaths, he seemed unaffected, and the man politely ushered them inside.

They walked down a hallway decorated with gruesome furnishings that Light did not care to ponder, before reaching what seemed to be a passable sitting room.

 

There were two more men waiting for them inside, a tall man wearing fantastically blue robes, embroidered in mystical constellations, with twinkling blue eyes, a long white moustache, and a very crooked nose.Standing next to him, very stiffly, was a sallow-skinned, hook-nosed, greasy-haired man who glared at them both venomously.

“Ah, Our guests.” The robed man said, standing. “Welcome. I am Albus Dumbledore.”

“Headmaster, this is most irregular-.”

“Severus, they were directly targeted by Voldemort. We cannot just leave them to die.”

Mikami felt something angry begin to grow inside of him, but ignored it. Albus Dumbledore certainly had a very _long_ name, but he memorized it quickly for future reference, as well as that of the sour-faced Snape.

He had managed to grab his briefcase, with his laptop and Death Note, before leaving Misa’s apartment with Lupin. He was not looking forwards to being caught defenseless again.

The black-haired man gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. “Well, you have the Veritaserum you needed, Headmaster. I will be going now. I still have essays to grade.”

With a pop, he vanished, leaving them alone.

“Headmaster?” Now Lupin was speaking. “Should I leave?”

“Ah… yes. Remus. I will call you if I need anything. Oh. Do tell Molly to whip up something – our guests may be hungry.”

Remus nodded and exited the room, leaving Light and Mikami.

 

“Please, sit.” Dumbledore instructed. A flick of the stick – wand – in his hand produced a comfortable couch, upholstered in a hideous cabbage-print pattern. Light and Mikami both sat, as the man smiled.

“Tea?”

“No.” Light said. “No need to dispense with the pleasantries – Dumbledore-san, is it?”

“We appreciate your assistance.” Mikami said, in slightly accented English. “However, some answers would be nice.”

The old man nodded, adjusted his spectacles, and leaned forwards. Mikami felt rage surge within his body as those twinkling eyes met his, as his eyes flashed an angry, Shinigami red, though he knew not why at first.

_Oho! Well, well._ Ryuk cackled. _So the old man’s… very powerful._

Light slipped a hand to rest over Mikami’s, trying to calm him. Dumbledore reeled back for a moment, before Mikami’s eyes returned to their normal brown. 

 

“What did you just do?” The prosecutor hissed.

The powerful wizard actually looked shaken. “I…”

“I don’t appreciate people trying to pry into my head. That was _painful_.”

Light caught himself, bit down on the gasp before it emerged. This old man was a mind reader? If so, he was a dangerous opponent indeed…

“I…” Dumbledore actually looked shaken. How? How had someone shaken off his Leglimens so easily?

And what was that aura? It was nothing he had seen before, but…

For a split second, he had been eerily reminded of Voldemort. No, that was impossible. This was just a disturbed young man who had been targeted by Death Eaters.

There was no reason to antagonize him.

“What is a Squib?”

“I beg pardon?” The wizard asked, adjusting his spectacles. He unwrapped a lemon sherbet, sucking on it slowly as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

“One of the people at the Japanese Ministry said I was a Squib.” Mikami said.

“Oh…” That would explain why they had not Obliviated him. “Well, a Squib is a person born to magical parents, who inherits no magic.”

Mikami did not look satisfied with the explanation, but nodded.

So he had no magic talent?

He could not – would not – believe that. If he could learn magic for the sake of Kira, he _would_ , names and titles be damned!

 

“About these… Death Eaters that are following us.” Light said. “Do you know why?”

“Truthfully, my dear boy, no.”

Light was certainly not pleased at being called anyone’s dear boy, but he kept his peace. “Are you certain?”

“There is much I can tell you, but it will take time…”

“Then speak.” Light snapped. “For we have time now.”

Dumbledore sighed, and began. 

 

End Chapter

Started 7/11/07

Completed 7/12/07

I am quite sure that no one who was in his or her right mind would call Light a ‘dear boy’. *Cough*

I apologize for Dumbledore possibly being OOC…

Amazon.com is backed up, so no I have NOT read Book 7 of Harry Potter. Please do _not_ spoil me. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note

Having Team Kira VS Dumbledore _and_ Death Eaters seems like a good idea…

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 5

 

“Fifteen years ago, there was a power-hungry wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. He almost conquered the Magical World. Fortunately, when he attempted to kill a boy named Harry Potter, he was defeated and his followers – these Death Eaters, scattered.”

“I gather that this is no longer the case.” Light said dryly.

Dumbledore sighed. “I am afraid not. As it is, he returned to power last June.”

“And do you know he seems to be hunting us?”

“Well…” Dumbledore considered for a moment. “Voldemort does have a hatred for Muggles – non-magical people. However, I believe your,” He coughed delicately. “Friend there, managed to foil his plans somehow.”

Mikami gave Dumbledore a blank look.

For a fraction of a second, Light's eyes changed to mere slits. “And how did you deduce that?”

“Well, none of the Aurors arrived on scene – oh, I’m sorry, the Aurors are the Magical World’s Law Enforcement – until Pettigrew was dead.”

“And you think Mikami had something to do with this?” Light interjected, an astonished expression playing across his face.

“Yes.” Dumbledore said gravely. “I doubt it was intentional, but Mikami _is_ a wizard – or could become one, if properly trained. In Japan, due to their repressed society, it is very possible that magical abilities remain suppressed until much later in life. As he received no training, due to his… status, it is a regrettable oversight.”

“I thought I was a Squib and could not do magic.” Mikami said quietly.

“Yes, well…” Dumbledore coughed. “I suppose we shall observe and see. Perhaps a trip to Ollivander’s would prove useful…”

“Look.” Light said. “This is all very entertaining, Dumbledore-san, but frankly, I have a very important murder investigation to clear up in Japan, and…”

“Ah, yes.” The old man had the gall to twinkle at him. “But surely you cannot do your job while being chased by magical murderers! I might remind you that you cannot defend yourselves.”

Light crossed his arms stiffly. “Explain.”

 

“The Death Eaters employ several curses, known as the Unforgivables, in their metholody.” Dumbledore sighed heavily. “The Imperius curse turns the victim into a puppet – essentially mind-controlling them to do whatever the user desires.”

Interesting. Light stored that information away. If he could learn that, it would be a valuable asset to his cause. The Death Note’s capabilities in that area were limited. 

“The Cruciatus curse causes intense agony and pain, with no discernable signs.” Dumbledore’s voice dropped. “And finally, the Killing Curse…”

Mikami watched the man’s face intently. For a moment, the man looked old and tired, as his age suggested. 

Dumbledore sighed. “The Killing Curse kills its target instantly, and leaves no mark. There is no way to block or survive it.”

An instantaneous method of death could also be useful, Light mused. In case he was ever, God forbid, cornered, being able to take out his opponents before they could shoot him, well!

He could use that.

But from the way Dumbledore spoke, magic seemed to be genetic. If that were the case, he would have to rely on Mikami to learn these useful so-called curses. And although Mikami’s loyalty was absolute, placing so much trust in another individual was not something Light enjoyed.

“These Death Eaters…” Mikami said suddenly. “Do you know their identities?”

“For the most part, yet.” Dumbledore sighed heavily. “But thus far they have eluded capture. Therefore, I am afraid you shall remain in our custody until the threat is dealt with.”

There was a silence, before Dumbledore spoke again. “Now, is there any information – any at all – that you are withholding? It may very well save a life, and not just yours..”

Mikami glanced at Light for permission. Light shook his head, before he spoke.

“We believe that the Death Eaters are searching for a man named Kira – incidentally, the same man my task force and I are attempting to bring to justice for the murder of countless criminals worldwide.” Light said.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Yes… if this Kira joined Voldemort, it would be a dire blow to the Magical World indeed.”

 

“May I ask another question?”

“You may.”

“What is Voldemort’s goal? Why are his Death Eaters mobilizing?”

“That, my dear boy,” Here Light bristled again, “Is because he has returned to power. Voldemort revels in chaos, and he believes strongly in blood purity, and the ability to rule.”

“He wants to rule this world?” Light asked, affecting a faked tone.

“Alas, my boy, it is very common that power corrupts. And Voldemort has dabbled deeply in Dark Magic, and gained much power.”

Light pondered this for a moment.

“But why does he want to rule?” Mikami asked. “Is it for a just reason?”

“Just? Good heavens, no! Voldemort is simply a madman who thinks he is God. He wants absolute power, and will stop at nothing to get it. He kills people simply because their blood is not pure enough, and tortures innocents for no reason.”

Hmm.

This was worth noting. Lord Voldemort, then, was a tangible threat to Kira’s perfect world.

In fact, his massacring tactics would probably turn people away from his God’s righteousness! That could not go on!

“Lord Voldemort… is that his real name?” Light asked. “It does not sound very English.”

“Interesting question.” Dumbledore ate another lemon drop. “It is the name he has chosen for himself, but I am afraid I cannot disclose his true name. Confidential, you know.”

Light responded with his most charming smile, causing a frisson of fear to go down the wizard’s spine.

This was not normal.

He almost got the same sense from this boy as he did from Voldemort, but it was far from intense. It was almost negligible, almost nonexistent. If not for long experience that told him to trust his instincts, well…

“I would advise you, however, not to seek him out. It would be suicidal and reckless.” Dumbledore finished. “For the time being, you should stay here. It is safe. And I am sure we will take care of this problem with Voldemort soon.”

Light looked at Mikami, before nodding. “Very well. Seeing as we have nothing else to do, and I doubt we can leave, we will accept your offer.” He paused. “Have you newspapers and books in this Wizarding World of yours?”

“Oh! Of course, I could bring you some texts to explain in more detail.” Dumbledore said, quite relieved at the mundane request.

“Now then,” He said, standing, “We’ve been standing on ceremony quite long enough. Some food?”

Seeing no harm in it, Light and Mikami followed him down to the kitchen.

 

End Chapter

Completed 7/12/07

… Yeah, there’s probably Veritaserum in _some_ of the food… but of course, that is up for interpretation.

Mikami’s being pretty quiet, but I think he’d let Light take the lead. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

To be honestly truthful, there are a lot of characters I dislike in  
Harry Potter

To be honestly truthful, there are a lot of characters I dislike in Harry Potter. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 6

 

The plump, matronly-looking red haired woman fussed over them, poured a thick potato soup and served fresh bread, but Light and Mikami were too wound up to eat much of it. Somewhere along the line, a man with long, shaggy black hair – Sirius Black – came downstairs.

“These the ones from Japan, Molly?”

“Yes.” The woman smiled. “It’s a pity. But then again, Death Eaters!” She shook her head. “Are you sure you don’t want some more soup, dear?”

Mikami goggled at her for a second, before shaking his head.

Light had to restrain a chuckle. The wild-haired man plopped down in a chair next to Mikami, who surreptitiously tried to scoot closer to his God.

“So, heard you might have killed Pettigrew. Good on you mate!” He said, slapping the prosecutor on the back. Mikami nearly dropped the bread he was holding, and shot Light a helpless look.

“Ah, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Sirius Black.”

“Mikami Teru.” The prosecutor said. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hey, ease up!” Sirius laughed. “I know what it’s like to be stuck in this house, but Dumbledore, well, he should have this affair with Voldemort wrapped up soon enough.”

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized at the use of the Dark Lord’s name so freely, but as they were all adults and the two of them seemed to be Muggles…

Perhaps it was different.

 

“So, who’s your friend?”

“Yagami Light.” Light introduced himself. Sirius smiled, pumped his hand vigorously, and asked no more. He helped himself to the food with a good appetite, and after a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley helpfully pointed them upstairs to a bedroom.

It was dark and rather dismal, but it could not be helped.

The two of them changed out of their suits and hung them up. Light wondered what they would do for clothing, but upon investigating the small bathroom, they found that it had presumably magically supplied them with toiletries.

At least that was taken care of.

Both were tired, but even so, spent an uneasy night, and the next morning, were promised a chance to purchase some necessary supplies with a guard – the shabbily-robed man from the night before, Remus Lupin, was more than happy to escort them.

“Now then,” Lupin was saying briskly, as he led them to a small pub in London, “Mikami, you’ll need a wand. And probably some textbooks… considering that Voldemort is hunting you, you should be able to defend yourself, but you’re much too old to send to school… and in any case, it would not be very safe there.”

“Those… sticks?”

“Yes.” He smiled, as they walked into an alleyway. Counting bricks, he tapped the third three times and suddenly, a golden archway opened up above them.

Light’s eyes narrowed slightly, but that was the only indication of surprise he gave. The man helpfully pointed out shops here and there, as they strolled between different shops, including corner stalls selling a variety of foods.

“Well, here we are.” Lupin said, stopping in front of a small, shabby shop that nonetheless gave up an imposing magical aura. “Ollivander’s wands. Best place to get them.”

He ushered both of them in, as Ollivander swept out with a smile.

“Ahh, Remus Lupin. I remember you. Pine, nine and three-fourths inches, particularly proficient in Runes, wasn’t it?”

Lupin smiled, and gave a nod.

“And these two gentlemen are in need of wands?”

“Well, I’m not quite sure.”

Ollivander fixed both Kiras with a searching glance, before sweeping over toe the shelf. “Very well, gentleman. Which one of you would like to go first?”

Mikami cast Light a glance. Light motioned for him to go on.

“And which is your wand hand?”

“I’m right-handed.” The prosecutor said stiffly.

The man gave him a searching look, but said nothing, as he pulled down a box. 

“Very well then, try this. Eight and a quarter inches, Boxwood and unicorn hair.”

Mikami waved the stick. Nothing happened.

“No? Twelve and a half inches, apple and phoenix feather, sturdy.”

He gave it another wave, before it was snatched away.

“Fifteen inches, birch, dragon heartstring, strong core.”

Mikami was starting to get irritated. Were these sticks really so important? 

Ollivander frowned, proffering another wand. This continued for several moments, Light watching in fascination, Lupin waiting patiently, and Mikami becoming quite irritated at the delay.

“Perhaps this will do then. Ivy wood and unicorn hair, twelve inches.” 

Mikami sighed and brought the wand down in a sweeping motion, only to start in surprise as a shower of violet sparks glittered from the tip.

“Oh! Very well done, very well! This is the wand for you, sir!” 

Mikami clutched the wand tightly, as Ollivander turned to Light, trying to hide the sudden shaking in his legs. That rush of euphoria…

It was as good as writing in the Death Note, almost as good as sex with Kira… nothing was better than being loved by his God, but this power…

He was beginning to understand…

 

Moments later, the entire room light up with a red-gold glow, as Light flourished his wand proudly. For a moment, his lifespan winked into existence over his head, and Mikami realized with pride what the symbol was.

Infinity.

Light gasped. The power that one little stick could provide… if used properly, it might even outweigh that of his Death Note!

“Very good, sir. Ebony and phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches.” Ollivander wrapped the wand, as Remus paid. Dumbledore had given him some money for supplies, and as the Death Eaters were still watching them, it would be unsafe to use their bank accounts…

A trip to Flourish and Blotts, and several heavy loads of books later, they returned to Grimmaud Place.

Tonks met them at the door, and said that Misa was still in a coma, and might never wake. Light nodded, and accepted her sympathy.

It mattered little. Misa was no longer useful as a pawn in any case…

He would learn quickly, as quickly as he was able. Though if he could get Lord Voldemort’s face, Mikami could take care of that threat easily…

 

End Chapter

Started 7/13/07

Completed 7/21/07

I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC…

According to the language of flowers, Ivy is for an anxiousness to please and fidelity. So Ivy fits Mikami. And I used Ebony and phoenix feather for Light, because phoenixes can bring change, and rebirth, and yeah. Unicorn hair is for Mikami because in his own twisted way, Mikami _is_ pure. 

Poor Light doesn’t know about Horcruxes yet *cough*


	7. Chapter 7

…. Yeah, the pace of this fic moves pretty fast, ne? ^^

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 7

 

Almost three months passed in relative silence as Light and Mikami studied and practiced. Light idly wondered what was going on in Japan with Kira no longer operating, but that was not his main concern at the moment.

The Japanese Task force was _very_ concerned, and so was the SPK in its own way. Light had been missing for three months, Misa’s apartment had been discovered in shambles, and Matsuda hoped fervently that Kira-supporters hadn’t found out Light was L and killed him, though that hope was growing dimmer as time passed.

Near doubted that such was the case, but Takada Kiyomi had stopped broadcasting messages from Kira, and Kira had stopped killing…

It was curious.

Was Yagami Light laying low to try and prove his innocence?

Curious and curiouser…

 

“Well?”

Mikami gave Light an adoring look, as they gazed at the newspapers spread in front of them.

Face after face winked up at them, and Light had warded the room with the strongest privacy spell he could currently muster.

Mikami flipped open to a clean page in his Death Note, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Sakujo.”

“Sakujo.”

“Sakujo.”

By the time Mikami had finished, the life spans of Death Eater after Death Eater had winked out, and now…

The threat would be much less.

 

Professor Dumbledore met them the next morning, wearing the most furious expression Light had ever seen on his face.

“What did you _do_?”

“I thought you were at war with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.” Light said softly. “Since you have provided us with so much, we were simply returning the favor.”

“You killed all of them…”

“They would have gotten the Dementor’s Kiss in Azkaban.” Light pointed out reasonably. “Eventually. At least this way it was quick and they only suffered for a few seconds. Besides, I left Snape. He’s supposed to be your spy, isn’t he? So he’s safe.”

“You killed Pettigrew then, didn’t you?”

“Mikami did.” Light said, almost proudly.

The prosecutor gave Dumbledore a pointed glance. “He was torturing _children_ … do you condone that here?”

“I do not approve of murder of any kind!” Dumbledore roared. Magic sparked and hissed around him. Light felt his own magic flare in anger, violent red, while Mikami moved in front of him. Mikami’s aura was an interesting color, a violet so deep it was almost black.

Royalty, perhaps, or _loyalty_ …

“I will _not_ let you harm him.”

Dumbledore almost laughed. Who did this Muggle – well, all right – man think he was? He’d only known about the Magical World for three months. Did he think he could protect himself, much less his lover?

He was angry with them, furious yes, but…

If they truly had the power to kill from a distance, it would be worthy to use against Lord Voldemort’s forces.

No, he did not truly regret their deaths. Dumbledore was altruistic, yes. He fought for the side of Light. Only terror and chaos and absolute anarchy would descend should Voldemort take over, but even so…

Such power…

If it turned to the Dark Side, who knew what would happen?

 

Mikami’s eyes blazed ruby-red, Shinigami red. “Touch him,” He said, “And I will _kill_ you, Dumbledore.”

“And then you will leave the world in a state of destruction.”

“It will not stay that way for long. Lord Kira will purify the world.” Mikami said confidently.

“Then the Death Eaters were correct. You are Kira.”

“No,” Mikami said, a faint smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I am only Kira’s loyal servant.”

Light gave Dumbledore a smile. It was a risk, revealing him self like this, but there was no way Near would obtain this confession, so…

“Dumbledore-san.” He said pleasantly. “We were only attempting to _help_. You cannot deny that we have weakened the forces of darkness.”

No, try as he might, Dumbledore could not deny that.

“Are you planning on killing Voldemort also?”

“If possible.” Light shrugged. “The world would certainly become much safer, don’t you agree? But Dumbledore-san, please do not think we are on your side. Should you attempt to … betray us, well… that would not be wise.”

His eyes were a sick shade of red, Dumbledore noticed, and that smile…

 

“Harry James Potter… isn’t it?” Light continued. “It would be _such_ a shame for the Wizarding World’s Chosen One to die so young… or how about your talented spy, Severus Snape? We work for _justice_ , Dumbledore-san. It would not be wise to try and stop us.”

Dumbledore could feel the rage bubbling up beneath his blue eyes, no longer twinkling, but hooded and angry.

“You would not… kill _children_!”

“I would not enjoy doing it.” Light agreed. “But if you stand in the way of my utopia, Professor Dumbledore, I will have to take steps.”

“What do you want then?” Dumbledore ground out.

“This war of yours – so many innocents would die.” Light said pleasantly. “Wouldn’t it be simpler if this Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were eliminated, once and for all?”

“You want information.” Dumbledore said.

“Quite right. Wouldn’t your Wizarding World be much safer?” Light said, smiling. He twirled his wand idly in his fingers. “It would help keep your precious students safe, wouldn’t it? And they deserve to die, don’t they? Wouldn’t a quick end help better, considering that the Dementors… well, they’re no longer loyal to the Ministry, are they? How will you guard Azkaban without them? I did see the article about that breakout. Quite shocking, but then again… you should rest easier knowing that most of them are six feet under, shouldn’t you?”

Lucius Malfoy was one of the ones who lay dead. Mikami had recognized his photo as one of the masked men, so now, well, his wealth wouldn’t help him…

Voldemort’s human servants had been severely depleted. It was a pity that the Death Note would not work on Dementors, or reanimated corpses, or any matter of the dark creatures they had read about, but they would manage somehow.

It was only a matter of time until they learned the magic necessary.

Dumbledore exhaled slowly, a defeated sigh, and nodded.

He only hoped that he had just not made things worse. 

  
End Chapter

Started 7/21/07

Completed 7/22/07

… If Light were like Hermione, yeah, he would have magic. But I need to give him some handicaps, so… ^^ I’m going to prevent him from being able to use the Unforgivables! 

I don’t like Dumbledore very much. He can be awfully manipulative…

I hope Light and Mikami were IC! *Waits*

And I just realized that timeline-wise, this fic screws with canon since a few of the Death Eaters I mentioned in earlier chapters were still in Azkaban when they were erm, hunting Mikami. Oops!

 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata own Death Note. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 8

 

The news was buzzing all over Hogwarts the next morning. Some people were delighted, while others from the Slytherin side were subdued and even afraid. For so many known – and escaped – Death Eaters to have dropped dead without a cause…

It was wonderful, wasn’t it?

Draco was sullen. His father _had_ been one of the dead, and now, whatever else the man might had been, he had still been his father…

What was he to do now?

 

Hermione was a frazzled mass of nerves. When Harry and Ron asked her what was wrong, she looked at them as though they were insane.

“Haven’t you heard of Kira, Harry?” She hissed.

“Who?”

She looked ready to smack him. “I know you might not pay much attention to muggle events now, but I do! These few years, there’s been a mass murderer named Kira on the loose! He kills people using heart attacks, and no one has been able to identify him yet. Does that ring any bells?”

“Heart attacks?” Ron asked cluelessly.

Harry frowned. “But…”

“Exactly! That’s exactly how all those escaped Death Eaters died!”

“Do you think Kira has an ally in the magical world then?”

“Worse.” Her lips were pressed together in a thin, grim line. “I believe that Kira is in the Magical World now.”

Both of the boys went pale.

“Harry, we might be in danger.” She said worriedly. “Everyone knows that you’re the Boy-Who-Lived…”

“Oh, come off it.” Ron said companionably. “Why would he target Harry? If Kira kills Death Eaters, isn’t he on our side?”

The bushy-haired bitch glared at him, but said nothing more.

Harry gnawed his lip slowly, his appetite gone. He pushed the toast away from him, glancing at his schedule. Divination first. Joy.

Would it really be so bad if he skived off?

Maybe Madame Pince would have some Muggle newspapers. 

He had a bad, bad feeling about Kira…

 

Snape was not in a good mood when the Headmaster abruptly summoned him, causing him to drop an extra pinch of ground fire crab claw into the delicate potion he had been preparing. The man growled and Flooed up to the man’s office.

“Severus, you have heard the news I take it?”

“About how many of my loyal compatriots have dropped dead in seconds? Yes.” He was seething.

Voldemort would not be pleased. He had not yet summoned him, but no doubt he would soon.

The Potions Master did not wish to face his wrath. How many had survived? 

 

Dumbledore wordlessly passed the casualties list over to his spy. Onyx eyes widened in surprise, as Snape sucked in a slow breath.

“Heart Attacks?”

“Yes.” The man’s eyes were hard, not a twinkle in sight. “Our new guests at 

Grimmaud Place?”

“You’re saying _they_ had something to do with this?”

“He admitted as such. Yagami Light – is Kira.”

It was almost inconceivable! That charismatic pretty-boy was the mass murderer the Dark Lord had hoped to sway to his side?

Then again, Lucius had been living proof of how slippery man could be. Nonetheless, such power…

 

“You wish for me to eliminate him, Headmaster?”

“No.” Dumbledore’s sigh was weary. “But perhaps it is time to take him along the hunt to destroy the Horcruxes.”

“But Headmaster!”

“Severus, I do not ask this of you lightly. They are… strange.”

Snape bit back a bitter comment. If the Headmaster had not been too pure to Avada Kedavra the duo when they had become a threat, it was his fault for being so trusting!

Then again… _The power that the Dark Lord knows not…_

Who knew?

The power to kill at a distance was a formidable one indeed. Avada Kedavra, at least required interaction face to face…

He left the tower in a swirl of dark robes, his mind mulling over the new information. Perhaps if some _accident_ befell them on the Horcrux hunt…

 

Light stroked Mikami’s messy hair as he watched the prosecutor. Sirius Black was huddled in a chair nearby, looking determinedly at the heavy tome in his lap and trying to ignore the two.

Truth be told, while he was not against their relationship, he wished they wouldn’t be affectionate. They were men!

But…

 

Red eyes widened slightly as his Lord kissed him. Even if this was a charade, for the sake of the Wizards, he still ached for that touch.

Light idly let his thoughts wander to the new curses he had discovered in one of the more malevolent books in the library. Although Dumbledore had mentioned them before, he had not taught them the incantation.

Wily old man, but they were resourceful.

 

The Imperius Curse could bend the user to the caster’s will, though it could be thrown off. That would be useful – it far surpassed the limitations of the Death Note. He had attempted to use it on Mikami, but alas, the man already obeyed his whim so such a thing would be pointless.

The Cruciatus Curse apparently caused indescribable agony. He was not fond of torture, but he filed it away for future reference. Testing on a mouse had proved inconclusive. Mikami had made the animal seize and twitch, but no light had issued from his wand.

He was not happy with this state of affairs.

And then there was Avada Kedavra…

They had both attempted it, but the mouse had only shivered when green sparks had shot from his wand. Perhaps the will to kill had to be stronger

He would have to practice.

But if magic was inborn…

He sighed. 

 

End Chapter

Started 8/21/07

Completed 12/1/07

I know this has been on hiatus for a long time, but I’m a busy biology major! Sorry!

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I owned Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata, and Viz in the USA. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws, since I wrote it, and taking it is plagiarism. Don’t steal or sue! *Phantomness Bows*

Warnings: Deviation from HP canon

Chapter 9

 

Madame Pince was singularly unhelpful, but he did manage to scrounge a few newspapers from the Muggle Studies teacher. They were months old, but it was enough for him to grasp a little about Kira, although not much more than Hermione had stated earlier – that Kira killed with heart attacks and could kill from a distance.

He really, _really_ hoped Kira hadn’t joined Voldemort.

The thought that he could die from a heart attack any moment was very disturbing! Harry shuddered, and tried hard not to think about it.

 

Mikami stifled a moan as cool fingers slid down his chest. “Kira-sama…”

There was really no more that needed to be said.

Lord Voldemort. It was no doubt a pseudonym, but finding information on him in the Black Family Library had been unsatisfying.

If only Mikami could see his face…

The problem was that the Dark Lord would most likely shoot first, and ask questions later. He’d no doubt be _twitchy_ , to say the least, that all of his loyal Death Eaters were dead. Showing up announced was suicide.

Light wasn’t that foolish. 

Ryuk wouldn’t help, being as he minded his own business. Moreover, even if Ryuk knew Voldemort’s true name, Shinigami rules prevented him from telling.

Even if Ryuk stalked Snape to meet Voldemort, they would need his face too. 

Kira felt frustrated. 

Normally, he’d be throwing a not-so-quiet hissy fit (or at least that was what Ryuk called it), but he was still in the Black family house and giving away needless information was not an option.

Sirius was subdued, though Light chalked it up to inaction. 

Even if the supporters were dead, Voldemort himself was a thorn in his side. The young man growled in frustration. 

Mikami shivered, feeling the tangible anger in his Master’s touches. 

His pet prosecutor was far _too_ valuable to discard. Takada was useless, Misa was still in a coma at that magical hospital, and he did not have any other pawns. Light would never make the eye trade him self, not when another would gladly do so. 

He gave the older man a look. The meaning was clear. 

Mikami slid out of his clothing, as Light smirked. 

 

Severus Snape was in an ill temper when he flooed into the Black house. He was in no mood to hear any of Sirius Black’s jibes. He stormed up the stairs to the room where their ‘guests’ were staying, fully intent on giving them a piece of his mind. 

Damn Albus! He was always forced to deal with the mistakes the old man made. 

Dumbledore could be a conniving snake when necessary, but why did he insist on keeping his hands clean for show? 

It was a fruitless endeavor, and it rankled. 

 

The Headmaster stroked his beard as he considered. He knew not how many pieces of his soul Voldemort has split.

Harry had destroyed Tom’s diary in the Chamber of Secrets, though at that time, he had not known the full importance of his actions. 

There were still other pieces out there. 

Were the leads true or false? He fervently hoped the astronomical number of fifteen he had heard whispered from one nameless source had been a red herring.

 _Fifteen…_ pieces…

Undoubtedly, Voldemort was not human at this point, but the splitting of a soul that many times… disaster!

He sighed. 

 

Snape froze as the scene on the bed came into view. Light looked singularly annoyed, while Mikami’s eye twitched. Twice. 

Leaving the room’s occupants in their state of _dishabille_ , he slammed the door shut and frowned. 

Albus and his damned charity cases! 

Exactly what help these men would be searching for Horcruxes he knew not. One was practically a Squib, and the other had delusions of grandeur that almost made Voldemort look sane! 

It was possible they had traded one enemy for another. 

No, Severus did not enjoy this state of affairs at all.

 

By the time the room’s occupants were dressed and somewhat more presentable, Severus was pacing downstairs. He had ignored the niceties of tea and biscuits. That was Albus’s forte. 

“Since the inactivity in this house has caused the Headmaster some distress, he has ordered me to accompany you on a dangerous quest.” He drawled sarcastically.

Light raised an eyebrow. 

Certainly, Dumbledore did not trust them. He did not trust Dumbledore either. The hook-nosed man was competent, frighteningly so compared to his boss, and he reminded him of L. 

The last thing he wanted was an Avada Kedavra in the back. 

 

Mikami stiffened slightly, taking the cue from his god. 

“Is there any insurance?”

“Insurance?” Snape frowned. 

“This seems too contrived,” Light crossed his arms. “It is well-known that your Headmaster is not so much the fool he looks. You, Severus Tobias Snape, are his spy and Potions Master – and rightfully so. Compared to the pack of blithering fools he employs, only you, or perhaps that man, Mad-Eye, that we met earlier, would have no compunctions with murder.”

Amber eyes drilled into onyx. For several minutes, the room was silence save for their breathing. 

“No doubt all your cards are on the table as well, Yagami… or should I say, Kira?” Snape stuck out his hand. “Fair as fair does. I’ll not fear for my life either.”

Light considered the offer, and then took it. “Perhaps this partnership may be beneficial.”

“I have no desire to see the Dark Lord rule, and I am not a soft-hearted old coot either.” The Potions Master replied dryly. “We shall see.”

“Indeed.”

End Chapter

Started 12/1/07

Completed 6/13/08

Timeline referencing is such a bitch…

Okay, I seriously am not sure where to go. I really thought the idea of Horcruxes in Book 7 was ridiculous, and that Rowling just needed some way to wrap things up. The sappy, happy ending was cavity-inducing, and the idea that the author can write angst or romance – um, no. No skills even for PWP whatsoever. So screw the Horcruxes, because there won’t _be_ seven here. It doesn’t work with this scenario.

By the way, are Dumbledore and Snape IC? 

I think Snape and Light would snipe at each other, and Snape is definitely darker than Dumbledore! In my opinion, he’s not afraid of getting his hands dirty. 

I _like_ Snape, and Bastard! Snape rocks too. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fan fiction belongs to me since I wrote and researched it, and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Chapter 10

 

Ever since his rise as Kira, Light had fallen out of the habit of doing legwork. Much of his time was spent analyzing data and befuddling the members of his investigation team. Trudging through a swamp with a grouchy – make that _two_ grouchy, black-haired men – though Mikami was trying not to complain – was not a task he had expected.

Snape ran a quick series of diagnostic spells over the teetering shack they had arrived at.

There was no reaction.

Mikami blinked, unsure of what exactly they were searching for. 

“Blast it, a dead end.”

And so on it went…

 

If this was Dumbledore’s play to distract him, Light had to admit it was working well. He was quite certain – even _Ryuk_ was certain – that there was something out there; they just had not seen it yet. Normally, Light would not be poking around in dustbins or trying to charm elderly women, but he was at his wit’s ends at the moment. Whatever they were looking for looked to be very expensive, and since Mikami and Snape were a far cry from attractive, though fangirls might digress, it fell to Kira to set things straight.

He coughed politely and accepted another cup of tea from the fawning woman. 

Perhaps if she had been a good twenty years younger and a good fifty pounds lighter, Apolonia Bulstrode might – just _might –_ have attracted Light’s attention. As it were, Light listened to her wax poetic about her life, trying to extract all the useful information there was. It wasn’t much.

Perhaps Severus and Apolonia would have had more in common, but with the sudden rash of deaths among the Death Eater corps, the fact that the Potions Master was still walking and breathing cast a deep shadow of suspicion upon him.

This was the fifth Death Eater’s wife he had visited so far. Narcissa Malfoy had been inconsolable, while Crabbe and Goyle had been quite unfortunate in their marriages. It had been child’s play to discover what their unfaithful spouses had been up to – seeing lovers on the side, but unfortunately not _useful._ Moreover, Madame Yaxley had actually drugged his tea with an aphrodisiac and Light had had quite enough of recently widowed women trying to get into his pants. 

Yaxley hadn’t even mentioned anything useful…

 

“Oh Light, you are such a dear,” She simpered. “Why don’t I show you my little treasure? You must not tell anyone else, dear. It’s in my bedroom.”

Ryuk made a lewd suggestion from behind the young man while Light’s eyes narrowed. Hopefully, this was the lead he had been searching for. 

He just hoped she wasn’t going to pull out a jeweled dildo or something. 

Apolonia rifled through her drawers for a moment, before removing a beautifully crafted eye. The pupil was carved from a single ruby, the structure was of ivory, and the blood vessels and veins were tooled in gold and silver. 

“Isn’t it lovely?”

 

“Yes,” Light responded politely. “It must have been very expensive.”

She tittered. “It was a gift from one of my suitors, long ago.”

“May I hold it for a moment?”

“But of course!” She giggled, watching as he studied the eye. Ryuk had stopped his chortling and looked serious. 

So this was what a Horcrux felt like…

The clammy chill was irritating, but the knowledge that he held a portion of another’s soul was quite … how should he put it… elating?

It was similar to the emotional highs he had experienced before. 

A pity the Death Note did not work on inanimate objects. He wasn’t exactly sure if the rules applied to soul fragments, but this was quite different from killing someone. And if he tried to kill Voldemort _now_ , while he could still come back to life – well, the Death Note didn’t work twice. 

“I’m sorry,” Light said politely. “But I need to use the bathroom…”

Apolonia actually blushed at this. Light hastily ducked into the elaborate bath she showed him and clicked his watch open. 

Ryuk chuckled as he picked an eye pencil off her vanity and began to write.

_Useful of Mikami to be your eyes, isn’t it?_

He chuckled and finished penciling in a single name. Ermintrude Angelina Bulstrode. No wonder she used a false name for appearance’s sake! That was a mouthful. It was lucky he had managed to fit the entire appellation!

 

Snape was surprised when Light returned from the Bulstrode house, eye in tow. 

“Is this one of them?”

The Potions Master nodded. He recognized Voldemort’s aura. 

In a few days, the woman would commit suicide. It was better to leave some things resolved, just in case.

There was a way to disarm those Horcruxes. Harry had used a Basilisk fang to stab the diary – crude, but effective. He himself could brew a potion or two that would mimic the soul-destroying effect of the Dementor’s Kiss. That would be enough for the Horcrux. After all, without the pieces of his soul, Voldemort could not return.

As for his physical body, that would be the trickiest problem. 

 

The eye was locked up tightly in Dumbledore’s office for the time being. The complex potion would take a few days to brew.

Snape almost found himself humming as he swiftly prepared his ingredients, frowning when he realized that the exact variety of oleander required had to be fresh. He would be paying a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

The newt’s eyes were already bubbling quietly in a smaller cauldron. Coconut milk was an odd choice, but it would provide a handy base. 

He lost himself in the calm motions as he prepared the brew. It was easy to slice, to peel, to stir ever so elegantly. It was a pity potion-making was wasted on most of the dunderheads he taught her. However, if this could defeat Voldemort once and for all…

It would be quite a triumph indeed. 

 

Four days later, they watched the eye dissolving in a puddle of goo. Not seconds later, Snape felt his Dark Mark burn, and swiftly vanished to answer the summons. 

Dumbledore congratulated Light, but it was easy to see how furious he was inside. 

* Why didn’t Severus take care of him? No, he is still useful… Voldemort has not yet been defeated. *

Perhaps Harry could have more time to train and grow.

 

Light and Mikami were expressionless. Soon…

 

End Chapter

Started 6/13/08

Completed 6/26/08

Well, I wasn’t quite sure where to go. I’ve been toying with the idea of less than seven Horcruxes, and it works. Why bother when there is a perfectly adequate magic number elsewhere? 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fan fiction belongs to me since I wrote and researched it, and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

There may be Snarry inferences. I leave the fans to read between the lines. I may consider actually putting the pairing in later. 

Chapter 11

 

Mikami closed his eyes as he and Light sat in their temporary room. Dumbledore had elected to assign them quarters at Hogwarts, assuming that they would be out Horcrux-hunting in a few days.

The prosecutor was fervently wishing that this was over and they could return to Japan without fuss. He wondered if his firm had found a replacement. He did not want to see how the world had backslid without Kira. If only he could be there and help! 

Harry woke up screaming from a nightmare that night. Voldemort had been looking for something important, but it was missing… and Snape had gotten the full brunt of his anger, as all the other Death Eaters were dead, and if his Professor did not find some way to bring him soon for the final confrontation, he was dead.

What could he do?

Sure, he didn’t _like_ Professor Snape very much – hated him, more like – a snide little voice purred in his mind, but it did seem quite unfair of Voldemort to demand him.

Dumbledore would protect him, but Harry still felt leery. 

What if Snape still worked for Voldemort? There had to be some reason he was still alive, what with all the other Death Eaters dead.

His thoughts ran in maddening, ever-widening circles. 

 

The polyjuice potion he had found out about in the Black family library might work, Light thought. They would have to test if the Shinigami eyes could work in disguise though. Yes, Snape was an excellent brewer, so was it possible to do a test?

It was useful to have allies.

Of course, Ryuk had been off Horcrux-Hunting by his lonesome, despite his grumbles – bribery with a barrel of apples and an apple pie had worked wonders, but had reported back that there were no other pieces of the Dark Lord’s soul that he himself could sense. Maybe it was worth a risk.

Dumbledore, as far as they could tell, could not see Shinigami. That was good. 

 

“Polyjuice takes a month to brew, and I have none in my stores at the moment.” Severus said truthfully, when they asked. “Who were you planning on changing into?”

“Harry Potter.” Light stated, after a moment.

The black-haired man laughed. “I begin to see what your plan is.” Procuring a sample of the boy’s hair would not be difficult, but the Potion took a month to brew, and their time was running short. 

Mayhap a time-turner could…

 

“We would like to put it to the test before meeting Lord Voldemort,” He continued. “There are certain… abilities Mikami has that may come in useful.”

“While the plan could work, there are several aspects that must first be considered for the charade to work.” Snape said darkly. “First, the Dark Lord and Potter share two connections. The first is in their wands – the cores are twins, and while it is possible for the Dark Lord to choose another wand to prevent the connection, it is not a guarantee. The second _relationship,_ as it were, involves a link between their minds.”

Harry’s Occlumency shields were well-nigh nonexistent, and it would be folly to assume Voldemort would not test to see if it were the real Harry Potter in front of him.

Nonetheless, if they could possibly sneak someone who could dispose of Voldemort, Severus was all for it. Trusting the Dark Lord’s demise to a foolhardy boy with more courage than brains – folly! 

While Light was not quite good, despite his name, he was at least competent. The relationship between him and Mikami reminded him somewhat uncomfortably of Master and servant, but he would not pry. The means justified the ends, after all.

Polyjuice itself was not the problem. 

Dumbledore _might_ be. 

He sighed. Another trip to Knockturn Alley was in order, then.

 

“Professor?”

“What is it, Potter?” He snapped. He had manfully managed to control his temper in class today. The idiot charade, putting Gryffindors and Slytherins together! On top of that, Dumbledore had, after dallying, refused his request for a time-turner, but he had managed to obtain one without too much difficulty in Knockturn. Now, the polyjuice was simmering in its cauldron, ready. He was impatient to return to his lab and scrub the remainder of the day’s puerile happenings from mind.

“I was just wondering if you had any news from…”

“No,” He said. Now was _not_ the time to deal with the adolescent. There was too much at stake at the moment, and he saw no profit in sharing his knowledge with the so-called Savior of the Wizarding World. 

“But Professor…”

“If you truly wish to aid the war effort, Potter, then you may remove yourself from my classroom and practice your Occlumency as I have instructed you to do on multiple occasions! Do you imagine, that I would divulge any important secrets when the Dark Lord can read you like an open book?”

Leaving Potter mouthing like a stunned codfish, he swept out of classroom. The nerve of Potter! 

 

He had several different hairs collected from his classroom over the last four days. If only the boy had master Occlumency! 

The situation would be much simpler. 

Implanting false memories in another’s mind, though possible, was risky, and carried several hazards. The illegal nature was not a problem. Light did not want Mikami to end up brain-damaged. He had proven very useful already.

Even Kami-sama needed useful pawns.

 

But the link, the damnable bond, was their undoing. If Mikami could dispose of Voldemort quickly enough by whatever method Kira used to kill, before the man finished gloating, things would quite expeditious. 

If only things did not hinge so much on Potter! 

The prophecy! If not for the prophecy Sibyl Trelawney had given, they would not be in such a fix! Lily would still be alive, and well, perhaps he could have put up with James. That, of course, was pure and idle speculation on his part and nothing more. 

Severus sighed. 

Enough! It was time to turn his mind to more practical matters. He added in the demiguise hair and gave the mixture six, brisk, counterclockwise stirs. 

After another three minutes of simmer, it was time for the fifteen clockwise stirs and then, a break for some tea and biscuits.

They would do the formal testing soon. He knew that the others were as impatient as he. Too much time had already been wasted. 

“Well?”

 _Nothing,_ Ryuk said quite petulantly, between bites of apple strudel. Light had requested a plate from the house-elves, and they had been quite eager to serve. It always helped to bribe his companion into some favors. Ryuk was out for his own interests, and in this case, they were simple enough to meet. 

“You are completely certain that there are no more Horcruxes?”

A loud cackle came from the Shinigami. _I thought you were smart enough to take calculated risks, Light. Are you losing your nerve now?_

“Of course not,” He said. 

_I’ve scoured Britain for your ambitions, and unless this Lord Voldemort of yours has sent them abroad, well, I can assure you with absolute certainty that there are no more pieces of his soul floating around._

“Well, that is a relief.” Light stood. “Mikami?”

“Yes, Kira-sama?”

“The potion will be ready soon. You are prepared to undertake the task which I ask of you.”

“But of course,” The prosecutor hastened to reassure him. 

“Excellent.” 

And he smiled; a long, slow smile that didn’t touch his eyes. 

 

End Chapter

Started 6/27/08

Completed 8/4/08

I _like_ Light x Mikami, and in the first chapter the pairing is clearly stated. I am also disappointed that Argent Vixen has decided to discontinue Eternal Light. *Sighs*

Snape does not like Potter very much in this case, so it may not be canon compliant with book seven. Am I making him introspect too much? It must be all the Snarry fic I read!

My vacation has not been very relaxing…

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I daresay things will end quite nicely… 

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fan fiction belongs to me since I wrote and researched it, and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Warnings: Yaoi implications

Chapter 12

 

Mikami eyed the brew with a shudder, but carefully swallowed the colored liquid. The changes were evident immediately. The began to shrink in stature, and moments later, was in the body of a gangly fifteen-year old boy with emerald-green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Light leaned over him, switching to Japanese for fear of being overheard. He still needed his ace. “Ano me wa…”

“Mondai ga arimasen, Kira-sama,” He reported.

The younger man let out a breath that he had been unaware of holding. 

Snape looked at them curiously. “It works, then?”

“It works quite well, thank you.” 

Now it was the Potion Master’s turn to feel relieved. “How timely. I believe I can lure the Dark Lord to a meeting with Potter as bait. We shall simply find a way to abstract his wand.”

“Could he be persuaded to donate it towards the war effort?” 

“That, I shall have to ask Dumbledore.” It was not a task he relished. The old coot still believed there were other Horcruxes out there. 

Nonetheless, Snape was desperate to take the chance and end his charade once and for all. 

Avada Kedavra was an instant kill. His Master preferred to gloat, however, and as thus, might possibly give Kira enough time to work his magic, whatever it was. 

Harry, to his immense surprise in their lessons that night, successfully managed to throw off his Leglimency for almost two minutes. Was the boy finally putting effort into the skill? 

Severus sneered, but was inwardly pleased. A little longer, and then, they could dispose of Voldemort once and for all.

Yes…

 

It was a pity one could not cast Avada Kedavra at a distance, Light thought, thinking of Near and the thorn in his side. 

Nonetheless, if Near wanted to arrange a meeting… they would see. In fact, he could even use the Imperius curse on Aizawa, perhaps. That could be useful.

 

Somewhere in Japan, an albino boy sneezed.

“Is something wrong?” Gevanni turned to him. At the same time, Rester looked up from his paperwork.

“This silence of Kira’s bothers me.” The rise in crime had not gone unnoticed either. The police force was swamped with work, and not just in Japan, but all over the world. Many were clamoring for the murderer’s return.

In Near’s opinion, Light’s disappeared corresponded too neatly with Kira’s silence. How much better an admission of guilt could he get? 

But as if fate had foretold, that very afternoon, people began to die. 

Mikami sat in front of a television stolen from the Muggle Studies classroom, tuned to a Japanese television station.

“Sakujo,” He muttered quietly, eager to be back to work. Kira had been mute for far too long. It was time to remind the world – how easily it forgot – of the important work yet to be done.

So, people were still as evil as ever. The statistics proved it. 

His eyes glinted blood-red, and he wrote quickly, spreading the word. There was no time to waste.

 

Ryuk cackled as he watched Light carefully detail Voldemort’s death. He had found a way to work around things, finally. Voldemort would not check to see if Harry Potter had the correct wand or attempt to probe his mind, he would destroy any of his remaining Horcruxes himself after the meeting date, and finally, he would begin gloating for half an hour after showing his face. That should give Mikami plenty of time to kill him by writing his name in the blank, and also, for Snape to remove them from the premises. Just in case He-Who-Not-Must-Be-Named managed yet again to come back from the dead, he would still commit suicide. It was fortunate he had remembered this aspect of the Death Note.

Peace had made him lax. That was unforgivable!  
When he had finished, Light went to find his disciple.

They carefully read through the death one more time, to see if all the loopholes had been covered.

On the television screen, the newscasters had begun talking about Kira’s return. 

Mikami allowed himself a small, satisfied smile.

 

He was still writing when he felt a familiar look from his Kami. Ryuk wolf-whistled, and then glided through the wall. _He_ knew what was going on.

The kiss was harsh, and the lovemaking that followed it more so. Nonetheless, both men thoroughly enjoyed themselves. After all, their relationship as Master and Servant was perfectly clear. 

His pet had absolutely no problem submitting to a younger man, though now they shared the power of the Death Note. 

When they had concluded, Light lay underneath smooth sheets and listened to Mikami write. Yes, it was time for the world to know of Kira’s return, was it not?

Just let that L-wannabe try to pin this on him! 

It was a pity that nervous shock was not a very effective mode of death…

 

Near could have thrown a temper tantrum, were he prone to that kind of thing. How _could_ this happen?

Of course, it was too much to hope that Kira was gone for good, but…

 _Damn_ Light Yagami! 

 

By now, Mello was feeling on the verge of giving up. He had no more leads at the moment. Kidnapping Kiyomi Takada would serve no purpose that he could see. Even with the information Halle had leaked him, there was nothing new.

Matt lit a cigarette. “Want one?”

“Fuck no,” He snapped irritably, taking a vicious bite out of his chocolate bar.

 

End Chapter

Started 8/4/08

Completed 8/11/08

Shinigami eyes are forever, after all, so I think they would work with Polyjuice! Also, I wanted to end this fic quickly…

I do not think Snape would let either of the Kiras view his memories. This is Snape, after all, though I do think seeing a memory of a person would show their face and you could see their name that way…

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Inc. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fan fiction belongs to me since I wrote and researched it, and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows***

**Warnings: Shonen-ai between Light and Mikami**

Chapter 13

 

In the end, Voldemort ended with a whimper and not with a bang. Mikami took one look at the hairless white face, the slit-like reddish eyes, and shuddered, but quickly wrote down Tom Marvolo Riddle on the piece of paper he had secreted in the robes his disguise-self wore. 

This _abomination_ should not be allowed to interfere with Kira’s Kingdom. _Never…_

Then, he proceeded to sit down and listen to the egomaniac begin talking about how pure-blood breeding was of the utmost import and heard from his own lips the admission that there were no more Horcruxes. Oh, how the madman seethed! 

Mikami tuned the relatively unimportant information out, and by the time Snape came to fetch him, was wondering why the man chose to hide out in a decrepit shack of all places. He had already lost track of how many varieties of mold infested the damp wooden structure. 

Voldemort’s robes were lying in a pile of dust he had not decided to investigate too closely. However, the Professor spent several moments confirming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was most certainly dead this time, running a series of diagnostic spells and then checking his arm, now bare of the Dark Mark. It was a pity that the removal of the bond would not apply to many, as most were already dead and beyond that saving grace. It was also doubtful whether they would have wanted it or not.

 

The newspapers the next morning gleefully proclaimed Harry Potter’s triumph over Lord Voldemort. Fudge sent over the most expensive sweet collection that Honeydukes had to offer, along with a sentimental not-so-much-apology-as-could-you-help-sway-the-public-to-reelect-me letter. Harry was nearly buried inside piles of fan mail. Ron and Hermione gave him reproachful looks, both for sneaking out and also for making such a life-changing decision without them! Dumbledore declared a school holiday. 

Draco Malfoy shot him scornful looks, but was inwardly quite relieved. Snape was unchanged in behavior. The mysterious black-haired man with red eyes who had killed Voldemort by writing something down on a piece of notepaper was nowhere to be seen. It was all very confusing.

Harry wasn’t even sure _how_ you could kill someone with a piece of paper. Sure, he had seen a wand tucked behind one ear, but whoever it was hadn’t used it. Had the fact that the man been ‘him’ in Polyjuice at the time of Voldemort’s death fulfilled the prophecy? By now, he was even less inclined to believe in Trelawney’s drunken ramblings. 

No matter what though, Voldemort was gone and that was the most important part. He could get on with his life now.

That was kind of odd. He’d spent so much time focusing on the man that he hadn’t really had time for other things, exams notwithstanding.

It was… freeing.

 

Light and Mikami booked a plane back to Japan without too much hassle. Their role in this saga was complete.

Near really didn’t know what hit him, except that when he met Aizawa again, the man seemed on edge, and there was just something _off._ It was almost as though the one he had met was _not_ Aizawa, which was completely ridiculous because no matter how good Yagami Light’s disguise skills were, there were certain things that could not be faked and Lester had searched the man for bugs or Death Note scraps. Nothing…

They had even attempted to pull his face off, but to no avail. So, unless the vain Kira suspect had gotten plastic surgery to look perfectly like the man (ridiculous and completely out of character), he was just being paranoid.

Of course, it would have been nice had they not all simultaneously died of heart attacks the next day.

A few extra vials of Polyjuice, token of a grateful Potions Master, went a long way, and Mikami did have the most wonderful eyes.

Light was _quite_ appreciative that night.

 

Half a world away, Harry Potter was too. 

 

Mello was still technically a problem, but Light figured that he would deal with it when the time came. Until then, he had to figure out some way to explain his long absence from the Task Force. Well, he could probably spin another lie and they would buy it. Misa would not be waking up any time soon, he had Mikami, and another threat to Kira’s Kingdom had been eliminated.

It might not be perfect, but it was getting there.

Ryuk sighed. It looked like he would be bored again.

 

End Fic

Started 10/6/08

Completed 12/20/08

… Phantomness had Major, horrendous writer’s block on this ending. I’m still not sure it’s good, but I’ve spent enough time head-banging over it. I _like_ sneaking and spying sometimes more than direct confrontation, because there’s no point in gloating if it’s unnecessary…

I wanted to write another Light x Mikami lemon scene but I just didn’t feel motivated. 

So! You guys get both chapters as a reward for waiting so long – for those of you that did bother to review, thanks!

 


End file.
